Finga
Finga is the main charecter of Finga Ninja. It all started out in issue 1, when finga (SPOILER) tried to be a ninja after breaking his leg. In a dramatic turn of events, he was teleported to the ninja academy, where they healed his leg and he became a ninja after defeating the monster that was residing there! after that, he was taken into the ninja order where there was a ceremony in which finga got the soulblade. Early life finga was a typical high schooler who wished to become a black belt. he and his older brother, tekeshi went to the same school, derpie high. and one day, during detention, alone, his teacher, who was miss shadow, tried to kill finga but he luckily got away. the following day, as finga was walking home from school, a mysterious driver hits finga in the leg, breaking the bone. a month later, when the leg is almost fixed, he goes to the karate school to join, but they needed his leg to be fully healed. enraged, finga leaves and walks through the forest when he walks through a hidden portal that leads to the moon ninja academy where his journey begins. Life Death Finga dies at the hands of the evil rebels when he and a group of the order go on a rescue mission. he is captured. turtored, interrogated for info he does not give, then finally hanged. his bloodstained body is sent to his son, Kaage. Personality Finga is arrogant, as he always rushed into combat without questioning. Sometimes, this proves to be an advantage, but occasionaly it puts his team at a disadvantage, or destroys an ally of theirs, or makes a problem that his friends have to fix. Occasionaly, Finga displays remorse or regret for his many, many mistakes, but that is very rare. He did get very dissapointed when he wasn't accepted into the karate academy, and he can be very eaisly sprised, typically shouting "HOLY MOTHER OF A DUCK!" when that happens. But when he is not fighting, he can be very happy and friendly. Powers Finga has many great powers. One of them is the fact that he was accepted into the ninja academy, where he got ninja powers. He also is good with a sword, which gives him the upper hand in a combat with weapons. Also, he has elemental powers which allow him (occasionaly) to use awesome powers that are very hard to defeat. His friends also give him the upper hand in combat, as they are very powerful when helping Finga in combat. Friends *Blade- Once they met, their destinies were intertwined. They are both ninjas, and they are very good friends. *Alex- Finga still has some questions to ask him, for when Blade introduced them, Finga learned that he was from another dimension! His ninja form is very similar to Blade. *Ace- Ace was one of Finga's best friends, but (SPOILER!) he died in a battle. Not much is known about him, and his actual fate is unkown. * Colin- He was fingas first friend that he made at the ninja academy. He was introduced in issue 2 volume 1. He later dies. Trivia *Finga was originally a finger puppet. *Finga didn't have his scar in many comics for a while, for the animator was too lazy. *Blade's suprised remark is very much like Finga's. *Alex's ninja mode is very much like Finga. *Xela's test art looked like Blade. *Finga is a (SPOILER) "Legend" Ninja from Alex's dimension. *In Kie, Finga's name is Finger, a refrence to what Finga originally was. *Ninka, Fingas last name, means ninja poem in japanese. Category:Personality Category:Main Category:Charecter Category:Ninja